


Game, Set, and Match

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [3]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #3 - Snowball Fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, and Match

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

It’s snowing heavily again. Colin steps out of the car into the freezing wind, stretches to ease his cramped muscles, and studies the hotel they’ll be staying at as fat snowflakes steadily paint him white.

As he stands there, something hits the back of his head with a thud and tendrils of ice creep down his neck to slide beneath his coat and sweater. He turns to see Brad grinning at him with childlike glee, rolling another snowball in his hands.

Colin scoops a handful of snow from a nearby wall and shapes it, ignoring the thuds of further hits.

~~

“Bring it on, old man,” Brad crows, bouncing from one foot to the other as he gathers more ammunition and hurls it in Colin’s direction.

Colin merely smirks and continues his work, crafting a large, perfectly circular ball of compressed snow. He waits until Brad’s next shot hits the wall to his left, and then swings his arm back to execute a perfect throw.

The snowball hits dead on target, impacting Brad’s crotch, and, losing his balance, Brad topples backwards into a deep bank of snow. 

Whistling, Colin brushes the snow off his hands and goes to unload their luggage.


End file.
